Episode Eleven: Mission Unstoppable
shot601.png|Forgive me, Lance! D: shot602.png|Okay so, these statues have security cameras in them, apparently. Whenever I pass one, I get double-dogged by two Rocket Grunts. Want to know how overleveled I am? Their Pokemon are like, between level 15-20. shot603.png|Yeah, his foe was like, a level 19 Zubat...Kevvy? :( Was that you? shot604.png|There are stairs, literally a few steps behind me. shot605.png|I know what you're thinking...Did his Typhlosion shoot six fireballs, or only five? shot606.png|I dare you to cross this line! No, this line! I mean, this line! shot607.png|o_O you mean like, landmines? shot608.png|He did mean landmines! :O shot609.png|To show you all how powerful Selfdestruct is, that little Geodude did about 40 points of damage to my Typhlosion, and it was 15 levels lower. shot610.png|The floor was also booby-trapped with Koffings, but none of them lasted long enough to use Selfdestruct. shot611.png|That's pretty sweet. shot612.png|Hmm. Should I train everyone to level 40 before we hit the seventh gym leader? shot613.png|I'm better, now :) <3 shot614.png|Ooooooh yeaaaah! Machoke Madness! shot615.png|Well duuuuh, you were fighting Laaaance <3 shot616.png|Hacker skillz shot617.png|Maaan, we are so overleveled. I checked the Elite Four, and they're all in the low 40s XD We shouldn't have too many problems, until Kanto. shot618.png|Koopa is falling a little behind, so I'm pretty sure she is used a little heavily in this episode. shot619.png|Okay...three Electrodes. Three possible Selfdestructs... shot620.png|It used Selfdestruct. Avi survived :D shot621.png|The second one used it, too... shot622.png|And Machoke Man survived, LIKE A BRO. shot623.png|The last one used Tackle :/ and then died from a single atomic elbow drop. shot624.png|Grindin' at 1000% throttle. shot625.png|Beatin' all the trainers inside the gym, as practice before I face the 7th gym leader. shot626.png|Oh yeah, we're going to rock and roll. This is an Ice type gym, which is weak to both Fighting and Fire, aka Machoke Man and Bruno. shot627.png|I like the name Pryce...that is all. >.> He looks like a grumpy dude. shot628.png|Level 27 vs. Level 40. PLACE YOUR BETS. shot629.png|All betting closed. shot630.png|Haha, Dewgong? Go home, sea cow. shot631.png|Piloswine is pretty cool. I hope I get one, once I get to the Ice Path. shot632.png|LSHS. Little Sliver of Health Syndrome. shot633.png|>.> shot634.png|That'll do, pig. shot635.png|Yeah, I'm kind of the best. shot636.png|7/16 badges obtained! We're nearing the 50% mark. shot637.png|Icy Wind. Which, apparently, a Gyarados can learn :O shot638.png|What do you want, now? Answer: He wants me to go stop a criminal organization at a radio tower. You know, I could have sworn there were cops in this game...Oh, that's right. They challenged me to a Pokemon battle for basically minding my own business. -.- shot639.png|-Whistles- Someone's comin' up on the big 4-0 :P shot640.png|I dunno. shot641.png|I dunno. shot642.png|I dunno. shot643.png|'Kay. shot644.png|I won, yo :P shot645.png|Team Unstoppable is once again unstoppable. shot646.png|Thanks, bro. Though, I find it strange that he would just hand it over, like that. I guess Bruno/Webly/Koopa/especially Machoke Man threatened him into giving up the key. shot647.png|Yeah, no kidding. >.> shot648.png|Really? You're back? shot649.png|Again. shot650.png|Machoke Man swept his whole team. shot651.png|Again. shot652.png|Dude, you suck at this game...that might be why. shot653.png|Oh yeah, some serious stuff gonna go down, now. shot654.png|:D shot655.png|It just keeps getting better. At this point, Clair won't be a problem...I hope. shot656.png|He already knows Surf...but, I love Hydro Pump too much to pass on it. shot657.png|Kay, thanks. shot658.png|Do me a favor, invest in a security system. Or some guards. Or a baseball bat. shot659.png|Well what did you think I would do with it? shot660.png|A fitting conclusion to episode eleven. Next episode...we go to Blackthorn City, the location of the eigth and final Johto gym leader.